Moments in Time
by Patchs Protectee
Summary: SLASH... AdamXOC just short moments in time with Adam and his lover


**DISCLAIMER: **All recognizable Characters are Not mine...But Damein is!!!!!!

1.

Damien slowly opened his eyes and looked at the empty space next to him. He wished that their relationship had stayed a secret for a little while longer. With all the other men at work giving him funny looks, he finally quit and accepted the job that the university had offered him. Luckily, his fiancé had managed to keep their relationship secret at his work. Damien turned over when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey Adam"

2.

"Can we keep him?" Adam asked.

"Sure, but he's sleeping on the floor," Damien answered softly.

The look on Adam's face made Damien feel like getting the puppy was worth it. Ever since Adam had been beaten by the Irish mobsters he had rarely smiled.

Adam turned away from the puppy and asked, "What should we name him?"

"How about Loki?" He replied as he saw how the pup was chewing on Adam's hair.

"You and your mythology doctorate," Adam replied laughing, "But it does fit. Loki it is!"

3.

Adam had had a _very_ rough day. Not only had he not slept the night before, he had also just received the news that is father had gotten out of jail _2 weeks ago_! For crying out loud, had they forgotten that the damn bastard had been put in jail because he had beaten the shit out of Adam for 12 years! For the first time in 16 years, Adam felt like finding a closet to hide in and crying his eyes out… or maybe snuggling up with Damien and Loki while crying his eyes out. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, making Adam jump and fall off of his chair.

"Hello Boy."

4.

Damien got the call in the middle of the second class of the day. He had almost let it go to voicemail but something told him it was important. Answering, he felt his stomach drop.

"Sir, I'm sorry to inform you that Adam Ross was checked in here at Bellevue Hospital 3 hours ago. You were listed first on his next-of-kin and he is asking for you."

"I-I'll b-be there as s-soon as I can," He answered shakily.

"Ok sir, see you soon" she answered as Damien closed the phone.

Looking up, he saw his students staring at him in concern.

"R-Remember, your papers on the imp -portance of Kvasir in Norse mythology are due next week. Class d-dismissed."

Running out before any of his students finished collecting his or her's stuff, he raced to his motorcycle. Revving the engine of his CVO softail springer, he roared toward the hospital.

5.

Arriving, Damien hopped of the bike and took off his helmet as he raced inside.

"I'm looking for Adam Ross," he told the nurse, breathless.

"He's in room 208 on the second floor sir, in the ICU," she answered but he had already gone running for the elevators.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, the doors finally open and Damien stepped out and into the ICU. Quickly running down the hall, he found the room that his lover was currently occupying. Walking in quietly, he found Adam staring off into space.

"Adam," Adam jumped and look toward the door.

"Damien," was all Adam managed to get out before he began sobbing. Damien quickly moved over to the bed and gently hugged Adam.

6.

Mac walked briskly down the hallway towards Adam's room hoping to find him awake. He had what could be considered good news. Adam's father had been found and after chasing the man into an alley behind the motel he was staying at, they found out that he had a gun. Shots were fired and Adam's father had taken one to the chest, dying almost instantly.

Walking up to the door, he heard sobbing coming from the room. Looking in, he saw a strange man hugging Adam. Understanding that they needed their space, he decided he would talk to Adam later.

7.

"Wake up!" Adam prodded Damien's side, "You need to drive me to work!"

"Alright, I'm up," He answered sleepily.

Adam had been released from the hospital 2 weeks prior. With a cracked femur, broken wrist, and an array of bruises, Adam had been on medical leave for those two weeks and after being stuck in their apartment the whole time, he was going stir-crazy.

"And, maybe, I mean if you want to…" Adam trailed off.

"Hmm?" Damien gave him a questioning look.

"—"

Damien cut him off, "I think it's time we tell them, their probably wondering who's looking after you right now and will probably wonder about the huge hicky on your neck."

Blushing, Adam gave Damien a quick kiss, "Then hurry up and get ready!"

Laughing, Damien got out of bed and began to get ready, it was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
